Magic in our Midst
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: When searching for a fleeing traitor in the woods, Merlin and Arthur discover three mysterious outlanders in the forest. Will they prove useful in their quest, or will the be more troublesome then first assumed?
1. Prologue

A loud groan elicited from the bushes as a young, dark haired man tripped over a tangle of roots peeking up from the ground while a group of well-built men stood laughing while watching from afar. The leader of the men paused laughing for a moment to shout at the man who had tripped.

"Come along now Merlin," he called from where he stood next to his horse, his chainmail gleaming in the sunlight. "Get a move on! We don't want the enemy to get away!"

Merlin moaned before getting off the ground, wiping away any dirt which may have clung to his clothing. He never said a word to the blonde man who had shouted at him as he got up then continued up the root clad hill. As Merlin continued on his way along the forest hill, the sound of voices- a man and two young women it seemed- came from the trees. Intrigued, Merlin continued to follow the noise before a loud snap to his right sent him stumbling forward and down the hill which he had clambered up moments before hand.

Finally, after a long and painful tumble down the hill, Merlin finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. He lay there in pain for a moment, before the sound of running faintly reached his ears. He held his breath and closed his eyes as the person drew closer before the person reached his side. The person dropped to the ground beside him, and a pair of hands gently rolled him over. Whoever it was mumbled something inaudible before speaking loudly, more clearly; and the words that were spoken caught Merlin off guard.

"Oi! I know you're conscious." A young female voice declared, surprising him. "You can open your eyes now, I promise I won't hurt you." The voice continued on, and Merlin was further surprised to hear an audible smile in the voice.

Ever so slowly, he opened his eyes to see a young woman with brown hair and eyes, the sunlight which shone through the trees lighting up her hair with shades of brown and blonde, with tints of red. Her eyes met his with amusement as he watched her before finally starting to sit up.

"You okay?" she asked, sitting back of her legs as Merlin sat up. Merlin nodded, feeling the back of his head tenderly, wincing as his fingers located a bump. The girl sucked in a breath as she watched, a sheepish look overcoming her face as Merlin turned his head to look at her. "You have no luck; do you?" she asked; sounding and looking as though she knew it for a fact.

He looked at her oddly. "Something like that," he said. "How did you know?"

The girl looked at him rather uncomfortably for a moment before whipping her head around to look out into the trees surrounding the pair, shouting one single word as loud as she could.

"DOCTOR!"

* * *

_**A/N: First Merlin fic, but Doctor Who isn't anything new to me. Either way, fingers crossed! **_

_**Reviews would be fantastic, and stick around! More coming soon! :3**_


	2. Chapter 1

Merlin turned his head to look where the girl had called out towards, a look of confusion on his face. "Doctor?" he managed to ask before a male voice rang out through the forest.

"Bree?" it called. "Bree where are you?"

"Over here!" the girl, Bree, called back.

Leaves crunched and footfalls sounded through the wood as a man and woman emerged from the brush, looking from Bree to Merlin as though expecting an explanation.

"Bree? Who's your friends?" the man asked.

Bree bit her lip, her eyes widening as she looked from the man to Merlin. "Ummm, I don't really know." She admitted.

Merlin stared at her unblinkingly for a moment before snapping back into reality, realizing he had been staring at the young woman. "Oh, uh… Merlin." He said finally, smiling at the girl beside him.

Bree smiled in return, holding out her hand for him to shake. "Hello Merlin." She said kindly as he took her hand and shook it. "I'm Bree, and this is the Doctor and Clara." She waved to her companions, who were currently staring at Merlin wide eyed in disbelief. Her smiled fell as she noticed the pair above her staring at Merlin, calling out to them before clapping her hands loudly, snapping the pair out of their disbelief. "Oi! Don't just stand around staring at the poor lad; he just took a nasty stumble! You don't even know if he's alright." At the last word she whipped her head around to look him with concern. "Are you alright?"

Before Merlin had a chance to reply, the Doctor bloke pulled out a funny looking silver and bronze stick out of his jacket pocket and it started to buzz, emitting a peculiar green light as he waved it over his body. Bree swatted the Doctor's hand away, looking at him sharply. "Doctor!" she said warningly. The Doctor looked at her disgruntled, not looking overly pleased that she had stopped him from doing whatever he had been doing; nonetheless, he flicked the strange contraption open and studied it for a moment before closing it and putting it back in his pocket.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." The Doctor said, looking around. "Just a few bumps and bruises; nothing to worry about."

Grunting as she got to her feet, Bree offered her hand once again to Merlin, helping him get up off the ground to stand with the others. Compared to his skinny frame at 6'1, Merlin would have thought it to be a challenge for Bree, who only stood at 5'5, to help heave him off the ground; though surprisingly, the girl managed to pull him up with ease. Looking to her, he smiled, nodding his head in gratitude. "Thank you," he said.

Bree flashed him a smile in return. "You're welcome."

To the Doctor's left, Clara stood in her black and red dress, leaning over panting heavily. The Doctor looked at her in concern, putting his hand on her shoulder as he leaned down to meet Clara's eye level. "Clara? You okay?"

Clara continued to pant, looking up at the Doctor before looking down at her corset, pulling on it as though trying to loosen it. "How do you breathe in these?" she gasped, looking up to Bree.

Bree shrugged, gesturing to the bodice of her own gown. "That's why I wore this." She said simply.

Clara glared at her. "I didn't see that in the TARDIS." She said.

"Well, yeah." Bree shrugged again. "I made it myself."

Merlin took a look at Bree's dress, seeing that it was quite different from Clara's. The bodice was much like the vest-like garment the Doctor wore beneath his jacket, though, much stiffer and made of some strange fuzzy material which Merlin was quite sure was not animal fur. One other thing Merlin noticed was that it was not as restricting as Clara's obvious, and more traditional corset; but he didn't linger on that thought.

As soon as the words were out of the young woman's mouth, Clara simply shot her a look full of daggers. The silence though was quickly demolished though as another man's voice issued from the other side of the hill the group stood before, calling for Merlin.

"Merlin? Come on! Where are you? You've probably lost him by now. Merlin, come on!" the voice called.

Merlin looked to the top of the hill before looking back to the faces of his new acquaintances in regret. "Sorry," he said, "but I have to go."

The Doctor beamed at him, stepping forward and straightening the strange bow tied around his neck. "Oh, well, we'll come with you then."

Merlin looked at him in disbelief before laughing. "I don't know if that would such a good idea…" he warned.

"Why not?" the Doctor said, waving him off. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could be accused of being associated with magic and helping the traitor escape, and be condemned to death." Merlin suggested, all traces of joking erased. These seemed like good people to him, and he didn't want them caught up in something as serious as this current mishap.

The Doctor simply stared at him. "Oh, well in that case," he stepped around Merlin and started to walk up the hill. Half way up he paused to turn and look at the three below. "Let's get going then!"

Merlin started to protest, but Bree laid a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from saying anything. "Don't even bother Merlin." She advised him. "When he gets like this, there's no point in stopping him." She warned him as she shook her head, sending her loose hair flying.

Merlin looked to the ground, laughing a little before mumbling "Yeah, sounds like another person I know."

After that, he started up the hill after the Doctor, though tripping on another root before reaching the Doctor. Luckily, the Doctor managed to grab him before he hit the ground; though, he looked to his two friends who were still at the bottom of the hill.

"Well cummon you two!" he called out to the pair. "We don't have all day!"

"We'll just be a minute Doctor!" Bree called back. "I'm just going to help Clara with her corset."

The Doctor nodded, replied with a "Hurry up then", and after righting Merlin on his feet, the pair continued on their way up the hill.

* * *

_**A/N: More to come soon, thanks for reading and please review! :3**_


	3. Chapter 2

Immediately as the Doctor and Merlin neared the halfway point to the top of the hill, the calls from earlier could be heard loud and clear; calls looking for Merlin.

"Merlin! Cummon now! Don't tell me you fell asleep on the job." The voice called.

The Doctor chuckled as Merlin rolled his eyes as they trudged up the hill. "Who's that then?" The Doctor asked, referring to the voice which continued to call out.

Merlin looked at the Doctor slightly bored. "Arthur Pendragon," he said. "Prince of Camelot."

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, don't get too excited though; unless he decides he likes you, you're in for a hard ride." Merlin said. He snuck a look at the Doctor, who appeared quite happy at the idea that Prince Arthur was on the other side of the hill. "Don't you know who he is?" He asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I've heard stories of him, but I'm not from around here."

"That would explain a lot." Merlin laughed.

The Doctor looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Merlin started to reply but there was a loud snap behind them, followed by an ow and the sound of running startled the pair to look towards where they had come. There they saw Bree and Clara running towards the pair; Bree ahead of Clara who was struggling to keep up in her large dress. Merlin looked at them in surprise, surprised at how quick they were to fix Clara's corset. "How did you do that?" He asked in shock as he stopped walking.

"What?" Came Bree's response.

"Fix her… you know…" Merlin tried to say.

Bree smirked at him, shrugging her shoulders in a carefree manner. "Oh you know, magic."

Merlin's eyes widened in worry. "I wouldn't say that around here, Bree." He warned, trying to be sincere. "Magic is… forbidden in Camelot; you could be killed for association with magic. My first day in Camelot I saw a man being executed for using magic!"

Bree smirked, as though at some hidden secret. "Don't worry, we can handle ourselves."

The Doctor cleared his throat loudly, looking rather worriedly at the young woman. "Erm, yes; well. We shouldn't keep the Ki-prince waiting."

Bree instantly perked up, looking towards the top of the hill. "Arthur Pendragon is on the other side of this hill?" She asked excitedly. Merlin looked from the Doctor, who was glaring at Bree for her outburst, to Bree herself who was bouncing excitedly on the spot.

"How did you know…" he started to ask, but as he trailed off, Bree stopped bouncing to give him a look as though to say the answer were obvious.

"I heard you and the Doctor talking." Bree said simply.

"I didn't." Clara interjected, while earning a glare full of daggers from Bree.

"But you were far over there." Merlin said, pointing to the bushes a distance away from where they currently stood.

"I have good hearing." Bree said before hiking up her skirts and making her way up the hill. "Besides," she called to the group behind her. "Where Arthur is, you're bound to be close by."


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: had to get this one up quickly, probably my favorite so far! Hope you like this chapter as much as I do!**_

* * *

Arthur shifted impatiently in his saddle as he waited with a handful of guards at the base of a hill damned Merlin climbed up. That was ages ago; and Arthur didn't particularly like being held up by his lousy manservant. Finally though, Merlin appeared at the top of the hill. The peculiar thing though was that Merlin was accompanied by three strangers; a man and two young women. "What is this Merlin?" he asked his manservant as Merlin walked towards Arthur and his men.

"Uh…" Merlin stuttered for a moment. "This is the Doctor, Clara, and Bree." He said as he motioned to each stranger as he said their names. "They found me when I slipped down the hill."

Arthur laughed shortly, not surprised at his manservant's mistake, before returning to a serious manner. "Have you seen a man in dark clothing with armour on?" he asked the strange three, getting straight to the point to see if they were guilty of association of their mysterious traitor.

"Uh, no. Sorry." The tall gangly man, the Doctor Merlin had called him, said awkwardly before offering Arthur a big smile. "We can help if you'd like."

Arthur laughed uneasily, unsure whether or not to trust these strangers. "I don't think that will be necessary." He said. The girl Merlin had identified as Bree stepped forward with an equal grin on her face.

"Nonsense!" she said as she stepped forward. "You could use us; we're experts at tracking magic!"

Merlin slapped his face into his palm at the girl's words as Arthur quickly drew his sword out, ready to defend himself at moment's notice. "And how can you be good at something that's illegal?" he demanded as he pointed the sword at Bree's neck. Both the Doctor and Clara stepped forward in alarm as the sword tip was placed inches away from Bree's neck, but stopped in their tracks as Bree lifted a sudden hand from her side in a silent order to her friends to stop their advance.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the sword tip aimed at her neckline before glaring up at the prince who held the sword itself. "We know because we're not from around here. We don't know you're rules; we follow those of our own land. Hence, we have experience dealing with such oddities. Now would you be so kind as to remove your weapon from my face, I would be most thankful." Bree said boldly, looking Arthur darkly and directly in the eye.

Arthur's own eyes widened in shock at the girl's boldness and rudeness, but never removed his sword from her vicinity. "Excuse me?" he said incredulously before slipping into his prince role. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, Prince Arthur Pendragon." Bree shot at the prince.

"Precisely. Do well to remember the _prince_ part of that statement will you?" Arthur ordered her with an equally dark stare of his own.

"My apologies." The words came with a false polite smile. "Would you kindly take that sword of yours my liege, and stick it somewhere else?" Bree asked sarcastically. This earned numerous responses; Merlin hung his head lower into his hand, disbelieving, though quite enjoying what was happening, while the Doctor put his own face into his hand as Clara's eyes widened; meanwhile the guards behind Arthur laughed at the show before them.

Arthur looked around displeased at the audience; he did not enjoy being made to look like a fool, _especially_ by a girl. "Who do you think you are?"

"Erm, Bree Taylor, last I checked." Bree said with a false look of thinking on her face as she answered the question.

Having enough of this nonsense, Arthur placed his sword back in its place before gathering his reins in his hand. "You best learn your place, Bree Taylor." He warned her.

Bree put her hands on her hips, looking from Merlin to Arthur and at her surroundings before speaking for the last time; determined to have the final word. "Uh, outside of Camelot I believe." She said cheekily.

This earned a roar of laughter from the guards as Bree stood before Arthur grinning away. Merlin shook his head before mounting his own horse and trying to hide his own wide smile. Clara and the Doctor looked away, trying to disguise their own smiles before Arthur announced rather crossly "That is enough; the three of you will come with us to Camelot. My father will decide your fate from there."

He glared at Bree, who simply glared back before shrugging and walking towards where Merlin was perched on his own horse. "Whatever; I'm riding with you Merlin." Merlin looked at her shocked, but nonetheless offered her a hand up to climb onto the horse. Despite the long dress she wore, Bree had no trouble getting on and sitting on the horse, earning a "You sit like a man" from Merlin, to which she laughed; her laughter ringing through the forest like a bell.

Arthur shook his head at the foolishness of it all before looking down to Clara, who seemed much more reserved and proper to him, and offered her a hand. "You may ride with me, Clara." He said.

Clara looked up at him in shock before saying "Oh, um… thank you" and climbing onto the horse behind the prince.

The Doctor himself got on with one of the guards who offered him a seat. As soon as the Doctor was comfortable in the saddle behind the guard though, a whistle penetrated the woods as Bree looked at the Doctor teasingly, whistling at the sight of him on the horse. At this, the Doctor's ears turned bright red at Bree's whistle before scratching his cheek in slight discomfort and embarrassment; making Bree laugh once again.

Shaking his head again at the immaturity of the bold girl, Arthur check to make sure his passenger was ready, and then finally with the snap of his reins, Arthur and his company made their way towards Camelot.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and hope to hear what you think of this so far, even ideas for later!**_


	5. Chapter 4

The throne room doors slammed open as Arthur stormed in followed by his company. King Uther Pendragon looked up at the sudden intrusion, a slight look of surprise overtaking his face. Noticing the strange man holding hands with two young women who stood behind his men with Merlin, he looked to his son for answers. "Arthur," he greeted his son as he walked up to the young man. "Did you find the traitor?"

Arthur shook his head, a look of his anger clear on his face. "No, he got away. I sent Merlin to check another part of the woods, and he found these three strangers." He motioned to the man and two women at the back; the three that could possibly or just pass for being related.

Uther studied the three sternly, the man in the group was taller than the two who hung on to him, and appeared to be skinny; although Uther was given the impression just by studying the man that this man was a man of experience and knowledge. He transferred his gaze next to the women holding the man's right hand. She was the shortest of the three, but there seemed to be a kind air about her. The king finally settled his appraising gaze on the woman, or girl he should say, holding the man's left hand. She stood tall and… proud; as though she were ready to walk over anyone who dared get in her way. Her brown eyes bore into Uther's own eyes as they studied each other's, hers guarded and calculating as his were questioning and as calculating as the young girl's.

"Who are you?" he finally asked after quickly studying the three. It was the skinny man who stepped forward with a smile for the king, letting go of his companions' hands.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor; this is Clara and Bree." He greeted then motioned to the two girls a step behind him.

"What were you doing in the forest?" Uther asked.

The youngest, Bree, stepped forward with a look of discontentment on her face. "What? We're not-" she started before the Doctor slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Travelling. We were making our way here when we found your son's manservant." The Doctor quickly explained, not giving Bree a chance to speak. This quickly earned the Doctor a glare from Bree as her mouth was still covered.

Arthur glared at Bree, who glared back at him, before continuing his story. "This girl claims they have the ability to track magic."

Shock and anger flared up in Uther before he spoke directly to Bree. "How so?" he asked.

Bree shrugged. "Well, firstly; one can recognize the signs if you know enough, and secondly, this guy" she jerked her head towards the Doctor. "attracts trouble and adventure like a magnet." Uther looked at her oddly, not understanding her reference. Noticing this, Bree quickly amended her statement. "Like a bee to honey." When Uther continued to stare at her questioningly, Bree sighed, and shuffled uneasily. "We're… not, from around here." She said slowly.

Uther continued to look at her oddly as he nodded, acknowledging her last statement. "I can see that." He said as he looked over the three; Clara certainly looked the part of a girl from Camelot, while the Doctor and Bree… both certainly different, almost alike… very strange. "Well then, I see no reason why you cannot help with our investigation if you, as you say, attract trouble. You may just be the valuable asset we need to bring down this traitor."

Arthur, who had stood with his arms crossed and a pleased smirk while watching Bree squirm under his father's presence, dropped his crossed arms in shock as his father announced the three would be helping with the investigation. "You can't be serious." He said in disbelief, hoping this was some kind of joke; but Arthur knew better than to think his father was joking.

"Oh I am quite serious Arthur." Uther told his son a matter-of-factly.

"But _she_," Arthur pointed an accusing finger at Bree. "Insulted me; disgraced me in front of the guards. As a woman, she stepped far too out of line." He argued.

Uther looked from his son to the young woman, smirking slightly. "I wouldn't doubt that."

Arthur's eyes widened in shock, not happy with this response from his father. "I want her punished! Something to teach her where her place lies!"

The Doctor's eyes widened in worry, and grabbing Bree's hand protectively, took a couple pleading steps towards the King. "No please! She has a spitfire personality; she just got scared having your son's sword tip at her throat. She was just nervous; please! Leave her alone." The Doctor begged, hiding Bree behind him from the king's view as he begged for mercy. Meanwhile Bree simply rolled her eyes at the Doctor claiming she had been scared, but held her tongue nonetheless.

Uther looked at the pleading man before waving his hand, signaling for the group to leave. "She shall see no penalty, but should your allegations of knowing magic should prove false, you will face consequences. All _three_ of you." He warned. After that, he turned away and made his way to his throne. "I shall have some servants set up a room for the three of you to share during your stay. I welcome you to look around the castle, but know that you _will_ be watched." At that, the conversation was over.

Bows and curtsies were directed to the king before the room was emptied, leaving Uther and Arthur alone in the room. Looking at his father unimpressed, Arthur said "You can't be serious, accepting help from three strangers found in the woods."

"I will not let this traitor get away with what he has done, Arthur." Uther warned, leaning forward in his throne. "If they claim to have experience tracking magic, then who am I to deny help from experts who could help eliminate any threat towards the kingdom?"

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews, opinions and suggestions would be most appreciated! Thanks for reading!**_

_**-Bad Wolf And Timelords**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N: More nitty gritty space filling stuff, but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless!**_

* * *

The doors closed with a bang behind them, and not a moment later Arthur's disapproving voice could be heard through the cold stone walls. Everyone who stuck around looked to the doors, some mildly interested before returning to their tasks, others who looked as though they were tempted to press the ears against the doors. A girl with tanned skin, brown hair and a slightly bemused expression on her face who stood near the Doctor, Clara and Bree smiled at the three before stepping forward.

"I'm Gwen," she said, smiling sympathetically. "Don't worry about Arthur, he'll come around eventually."

Clara smiled back at her, holding her hand out for Gwen to shake, which she did. "I'm Clara."

"That's a pretty name." Gwen complimented her. "If you want, I can show you where you'll be staying before I go back to work."

"That would be great!" Clara said. Smiling at each other they stared walking down the hall to the left, before they stopped at halfway down the hall. "You coming, Doctor?" Clara asked, ignoring Bree altogether.

The Doctor looked from Bree to Clara, unsure who to follow before Bree waved him off. "Go on, Doctor; I can find you later. I'm just going to follow Merlin around." This surprised the young warlock, but nonetheless did not protest.

The Doctor stared at her for a moment, just to be sure she wouldn't change her mind and finally to acknowledge her choice. "Alright then, just stay out of trouble!"

Bree laughed at this. "Please! It's more likely to follow you than me."

The Doctor also laughed before eyeing her with a playful twinkle in his eye. "Alright Skywalker, if that's what you believe."

"Believe it Time Boy." She shot back winking, before spinning away towards Merlin; her seemingly close forming purple layered skirt billowing out around her in a swirl of purple silk. Grabbing his hand, she proceeded to drag him down the hall the opposite way as she waved in farewell to the Doctor. "Save some entertainment for me, Doctor!" she called as she walked away, Merlin stumbling behind her along the way.

The Doctor smiled as he walked the teenager walk away until she was out of sight before turning to Clara and Gwen. As the three of them walked along, Gwen looked to the Doctor smiling. "She's quite lively, isn't she?" she asked, referring to Bree.

"Oh, you have no idea." The Time Lord said, pulling a hand through his hair as he chuckled.

* * *

Gaius turned towards the door as it opened and Merlin entered the room, but what surprised him was the teenage girl who bounced in behind him, her purple skirts fluttering around her as she bounded into the room, looking around with a wide eyed interest. After a moment of shock, Gaius immediately looked to Merlin for an explanation, who looked at him sheepishly.

"Ummm, this is Bree." He said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder towards the girl. Gaius looked at him surprised, still expecting answers. "We, uhhh... found her in the woods." Merlin shrunk down a little as Gaius continued to look at him incredulously, his expression getting more and more disbelieving by the moment. "She wasn't alone!" Merlin rushed to add. "She had two others with her; friends. Well I think they're her friends. They could be family-"

Merlin's rush to explain everything to the older man was interrupted by a tinkling laugh from the table. The two men turned to look at Bree who sat at their table, a grin on her face and a teasing twinkle in her eye as she giggled. "You may as well stop talking now, Merlin." She suggested. "You're digging a hole you'll never be able to get out of." At that, Bree got up and away from the table and walked over to Gaius, holding out her hand with a kind smile on her face. "Hello, I'm Bree." She introduced herself.

Gaius looked at her surprised for a moment before looking to her hand, and finally, taking it. "Gaius." He said simply, shaking the young girl's hand.

Bree smiled widely at the older man as she shook his hand. "Hello Gaius!" she greeted him cheerfully before letting go of his hand and walking to Merlin's side.

"I'm sorry, but why is she here at the castle?" Gaius asked, struggling to comprehend what was going on.

"She-" Merlin started to say before he was cut off by a cheeky Bree.

"I gave the Prince sass." She said grinning. This earned her a shocked look from Gaius.

"She talked back to Arthur... multiple times." Merlin said, trying not to smile but miserably failing.

Gaius looked between the pair before resting a reprimanding gaze on Bree. "You must watch yourself, young lady. If you are not careful Arthur could have you jailed, even killed for such an attitude."

Merlin somehow already knew that saying that to Bree would be of no use, but was still surprised, and even enjoyed the fact that he heard Bree mutter "_If he can catch me_" under her breath.

Apparently Gaius had heard that too, for he turned to look back at the girl incredulously before shaking his head in wonder. "Sass indeed." He agreed as he walked further into the room.

* * *

_**A/N: Reviews and suggestions would be fantastic! Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 6

"Again, sorry the three of you have to share a room, and with only one bed it might be a little uncomfortable, but… Uther's orders unfortunately." Gwen said as she fixed the bed spread, giving a sad little smile to the Doctor and Clara.

The Doctor smiled kindly and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't really sleep, and knowing Bree, she'll probably stay up all hours of the night writing then sleep in the afternoon; nothing to apologize for. You're just following orders." He said as he stood near the arm chairs and cold stone fire place.

Gwen returned the smile as she straightened up and smoothed out her skirts. "Thank you." She said as she walked around the bed towards the front of the room. "Sorry, but I have to go help Morgana, so I'll have to leave you alone now." She explained apologetically. Then she looked to Clara. "You could come meet her if you'd like; I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Gwen invited her.

Clara looked at Gwen with a wide eyed excitement before looking to the Doctor with a wide smile; looking for permission. The Doctor simply just waved his hand in a way to tell her to go explore, and with a wide smile, Clara jumped off the bed and walked over to Gwen. "Alright." She said excitedly. The two women smiled at each other before heading to the door. "See you later Doctor!" Clara called to the Doctor as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. "So…" Clara started, smiling at Gwen before a voice from down the hall made her trail off in a groan.

Both Gwen and Clara turned to face the other direction where they saw Bree quickly walking towards them, her black ankle boots peeking out from beneath her layered skirts as she walked. "Hey you two!" she chirped with a grin, jumping to a stop before the older girls.

Clara simply glared at Bree as Gwen looked between the pair with a slight hint of amusement in her grin. "Hello," she said to Bree. "You're Bree, right?" she asked, checking to ensure she heard the name right earlier.

"Yep, and you're Gwen." Bree replied, more so stating Gwen's name instead of asking, making Gwen laugh and get an even darker glare from Gwen. "So what are you two up to?" she asked, looking between Clara and Gwen.

"We're going to Morgana's chambers; I thought Clara might like to meet her." Gwen explained. Clara rolled her eyes, silently hoping Gwen wouldn't continue on with what she had a feeling the serving girl would say. "Would you like to come?" she invited, making Clara groan; and there it was!

Bree looked at Clara when she groaned grinning. "I'd love to." She accepted. Pushing open the chamber doors, Bree poked her head into the room where the Doctor sat in one of the arm chairs by the fireplace reading. At the sound of the door opening, the Doctor looked up to see Bree staring at him expectantly. "I'm with Gwen and Clara, kay?" she said.

The Doctor grinned, knowing that even though the girl had phrased her words in the form of a question, Bree was telling him where she was going, not asking for permission to go. "Yes, go go." The Doctor said grinning, shooing Bree away with a wave of his hand. "Have fun." He added looking down to his book as Bree started to close the door.

Poking her head back into the room, Bree gave the Time Lord a sly grin. "Oh I should think so." She said.

The Doctor looked back up at her with a grin of his own. "Oi! And stay out of trouble!" he shot back playfully.

"Why bother when it seems to follow you around like a lost puppy?" Came the reply.

"Yes, but you always seem to be the one to go looking for it!" the Doctor argued back as the heavy wooden doors closed.

"Old habits are hard to break!" Bree shouted back, her voice faint as it echoed down the halls she walked down. At that, the Doctor grinned once again before settling back in the chair, his eyes firmly glued to the words before him.

* * *

There was a knock at her chamber doors as Morgana looked out her window and into the courtyard below. Glancing at the door, she said "Come in." before looking back out the window. Opening the door quietly, Gwen slipped into the room followed by Clara and Bree. At the sound of more than one pair of footsteps, Morgana turned from the window and was shocked to see two other women walk in with Gwen. "Gwen," Morgana said lightly, stopping her handmaiden while studying the two strange women in the room; both with brown eyes and hair, though it appeared that the youngest had a lighter shade of hair than the oldest. "Who are they?" she asked, her eyes still on the two by the door.

"These are Clara and Bree." Gwen introduced, pointing to the darker haired girl then pointing to the lighter haired girl. "They along with their friend the Doctor will be staying here in Camelot. I thought you would like to meet them." She explained before she started putting some dresses away.

"Whatever for?" Morgana asked with a laugh.

It was the light haired girl who stepped forward and answered. "King Uther has requested that we help in the search for the traitor." Bree said as she walked towards Morgana. Morgana felt her breath catch in her throat at Bree's words, but quickly recovered before the girl could notice anything to be wrong. "Milady." Bree said before gathering her skirts in a small curtsey to the King's ward.

Smiling, Morgana nodded at Bree and then to Clara before gesturing to the table sitting in the middle of the room. "Please, sit down." She invited the girls as Gwen bustled about her business in the room.

"Thank you." Clara said as she crossed the floor before sitting one of the chairs.

Smiling at Clara, Morgana snuck a glance at Bree to see if she had caught anything out of the ordinary; looking at Bree made Morgana wish she hadn't. The young girl was staring at her, and Morgana couldn't help but feel as though the girl were looking deeper, as though into Morgana's very soul. The look within Bree's eyes was dark, calculating, and… unsettling. Flashing a smile though, Bree quickly turned a chipper attitude and skipped over to take a seat at the table across from Clara. Morgana, who was left standing at the window, couldn't help the chills that were sent running up and down her spine before finally joining the pair at the table.

"So…" Morgana began as she took three goblets and poured wine into them before handing one each to Clara and Bree. "You are to help search for the traitor then? Or is it your Doctor friend who is to help, and you are just to accompany him?" she asked, curious as to what was occurring.

Clara took a sip from the goblet, making a slight face at the taste before looking to Morgana. "All of us are apparently going to help in the search." She tried to explain. "To be quite honest, I'm not quite sure myself."

"We are to help." Bree assured with a nod.

"Well, I feel better knowing I can sleep a little more soundly with more people searching for the traitor." Morgana said smiling slightly at her companions. Though she was certain she had hidden it quite well, she could see that Bree had caught on to the peculiar note in her voice as she spoke.

"I'm sorry," Clara said, shaking her head. "But what exactly happened? We weren't exactly told what was going on when we came here; other than that there was a search for a traitor."

Taking a sip from her own goblet, Morgana exhaled before setting back down her drink. "Someone in Camelot armor was found in the King's quarters performing some form of magic," Morgana explained reluctantly. "But obviously, they got away."

Clara opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by a loud clanging noise outside, followed by a loud shout calling "MERLIN!" in annoyance in the courtyard below.

The four women in the room looked to the open window before looking at each other. "What was that?" Clara asked, looking back to the open window.

Bree was the first up and walked to the window, though managing to somehow look as though she were gliding instead, before leaning on the sill and poking her head out into the sunlight. Outside she could see Merlin picking up the armor and weapons he had dropped on the ground, with Arthur yelling at him about how stupid and clumsy he was for letting that happen. Bree smiled as she watched Merlin finally pick up the pieces and placed them on a table set to the side. As he sorted the weapons, Arthur came up from behind and slapped Merlin upside the head before walking away, sword in hand. This earned a giggle from Bree, which caught the attention of Merlin.

Down in the courtyard, Merlin could hear the tinkling laugh echo throughout the courtyard. Looking around, he finally looked up to the windows where a flash had caught his eye. Leaning out of Lady Morgana's window was Bree, whose light brown hair was catching the light of the sun in a way that light up the hidden lighter brown strands in her hair, giving it the appearance of a dirty blonde color. Giggling, Bree waved down at Merlin when she saw he had noticed her. Merlin smiled slightly, waving back before Arthur called out to him.

Back in Morgana's room, the other four women joined Bree in looking out the window at the men in armor and swords in the courtyard. "What are they doing?" Clara asked, looking down at the men before looking to Morgana.

"It appears they're about to practise sword fighting." Morgana said, looking at Clara with a smile.

Bree was silent as she watched the practise begin before straightening up and taking herself out of the window. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" she asked absentmindedly, her eyes glued to the scene below.

"Yes of course." Morgana said.

Smiling, Bree gave another small curtsey directed at Morgana before running for the doors. Stopping at the doors, Bree turned to look at the group by the window and smiled. "It was absolutely wonderful meeting you, Morgana." She said.

"As it was meeting you Bree." Morgana returned, smiling as well.

Nodding, Bree looked Morgana directly in the eye for a moment before turning and leaving the room. This time, Morgana actually shivered.

The unsettling feeling had returned.

* * *

_**A/N: What's Bree up to? What's going on? **_

_**Thanks for reading, and please do review and give me some feedback! **_

_**-Bad Wolf and Timelords**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I've been dying to post this chapter, it's probably one of my favorites. Hope you like it! **_

* * *

Merlin tried to cover his eyes from the flashes that came from the swords and chainmail as Arthur practised against his opponent, watching as Arthur parried the attacks with finesse. It would only be a matter of time before the Prince would ask him to take his turn and fight him; which would end up with Merlin subtly using magic, and Arthur eventually making a fool of his manservant in the end, right in front of the numerous onlookers. His thoughts were interrupted though when a familiar voice chirped behind him.

"Hello Merlin!"

Merlin whirled around to see Bree rocking back and forth on her heels, with her hands behind her back. "Hello Bree." He said back before turning back towards the fight. Bree joined him at his side and watched the fight as well, watching the men's steps as they fought.

"So what are you up to?" Bree asked, looking up to Merlin, once again rocking back and forth on her heels.

Merlin grimaced before answering. "Waiting to have the sense knocked out of me." he said.

"Which it's time to do." Arthur said, making his way to the pair. "Oh don't worry Merlin; I won't knock too much of it out of you. I need my manservant to know what he's doing." He joked. Merlin gave a slight smirk at the prince's words, followed by a short laugh. "Bree." Arthur said begrudgingly, nodding to the teen girl.

"Hello Arthur." Bree greeted in return, giving a small curtsy.

Looking between Arthur and Bree, Merlin shook his head before patting Bree on the shoulder. "Don't look." He warned the girl before starting to walk away with Arthur.

"Actually," Bree called out to the pair, making them stop and turn to look at her. "I was wondering if I could have a go; against Arthur I mean."

The court yard went silent as everyone looked at the young girl in disbelief. Eyes and mouths were wide open in shock before someone finally spoke. "I'm sorry," Arthur shook his head, taking a step towards Bree. "What?"

"I'd like to duel against you." Bree said, shuffling her feet and looking down at the cobbled stone ground. "If you don't mind…" she added hurriedly, looking up shyly through her hair.

Still in disbelief, Arthur looked at her with wide eyes before exhaling and shrugging. "Al-right then." He relented.

Bree's head snapped up at the prince's answer, and with a smile followed by a jump up and down on the spot with the clapping of hands. After that, she ran to where the swords stood, looking at each one as Arthur watched from afar. "You might not be able to lift any of those." Arthur warned her as he prepared for a short battle. Bree whirled her head around to look at him, her eyes wide and her skin quickly draining of any color. "What? Scared are you?" Arthur laughed.

Bree studied him for a moment before selecting a long sword with a skinny blade, picking it up with ease before giving it a twirl in the wrist. Once she was satisfied, she faced Arthur and swung her blade around, bringing it to the ready by her head, the blade extending towards her target like her left arm. This earned a laugh from Arthur who readied himself as well, but in a less dramatic pose, and readied himself for a short and easy battle. "You're going to trip up in those skirts you know." He warned Bree, looking pointedly at her long, purple silk skirt.

Bree smirked at his statement. "In case you haven't noticed," she warned. "My skirt is layered; and layered for a reason." She gave another sly smirk before lunging at Arthur, spinning as she swung her blade very quickly at Arthur. This shocked Arthur, rushing him to lift his sword to successfully block the blow. The attack though, didn't stop there.

Again and again, Bree swung her blade around in rapid succession, her lunges quick and fluid in motion as she moved forward to strike the Prince. In just under a minute, the teenager had Arthur in a deep sweat as he tried to keep up in blocking each possible blow and each swing. What didn't help Arthur was that Bree was moving like a snake, her lunges forward so quick in falling back afterwards left Arthur no chance to try and swing his sword at his opponent either. It was also rather distracting how Bree kept spinning around the prince in a taunting dance, the way her skirts would fly about her; the way the purple silk kept flying up made it hard to locate Arthur's target. Then there was of course there was the way Bree swung her sword in just the right way that it caught the reflection of the sun, blinding the prince. And because of Bree's small 5'5 stature compared to Arthur's 6'0 frame, Bree had the advantage of being small enough to sashay away from any possible attack from him.

* * *

Back in Morgana's chambers, Gwen had taken Bree's seat and had joined in on Clara and Morgana's conversation. For a while, things had been fine, perhaps tense at times, but all three women were laughing when a knock sounded at the chamber doors. The laughter dying away, Morgana looked at the doors from where she sat at the head of the table and said "Come in." In came the Doctor with a troubled look on his face when he looked at each of the faces at the table. Morgana stood up from her chair, looking curiously at the Doctor as she took in his appearance. "I am to presume that you are the Doctor I have been told about." She said graciously with a slight grin, looking to Clara who also had a grin, both women thinking of the stories Clara had told.

The Doctor nodded, giving a little bow. "Yes, hello Lady Morgana." Morgana and the Doctor smiled at each other before the Doctor looked around the room worriedly. "Where's Bree?" he asked, looking at the three women. "I thought she was with you three."

Clara scowled slightly before shaking her head in confusion. "No, she left us a while ago. When she didn't come back, I thought she went back to you."

This time it was the Doctor's time to shake his head. "No, she never came back to the room…" he trailed off worriedly.

Morgana looked from Clara to the Doctor before putting on a kind smile. "I'm sure Bree is alright." She promised. "From what I have seen and heard, she has quite the brave and fighting spirit."

The Doctor smiled slightly in thought, thinking about the young woman that was supposed to be in his care. "Yeah…" he said fondly, his voice quietly.

Suddenly, there was a loud grunt and clatter from outside the window, from down in the courtyard. Everyone in the chambers quickly rushed to the windows, curious as to see what was happening below them. The sight that greeted them earned numerous reactions.

"No way…" Clara breathed in disbelief.

"Impressive…" Morgana observed critically, almost darkly.

"Is she actually…" Gwen started, looking out the window before looking to the Doctor.

Inside, the Doctor was smiling, laughing actually at the sight which he beheld; but he was also _very _worried, and this was what showed on the outside as he watched a pale Bree dance around Arthur in an almost predatorily way, occasionally swiping at him with her sword, the source of the clattering noise. "Of course she would." Was all the Doctor said, his face stone impassive before running out of the room, soon followed by Clara, Gwen and Morgana.

* * *

Back in the courtyard, Arthur was getting tired and fed up. He had yet to land a hit on his small target, and he couldn't understand how Bree could move so fast and so easily without getting tired; for with each strike, instead of getting tired with each aggressive pounce like he expected, Bree simply seemed to get stronger and quicker each time. Arthur didn't care to admit it, but he was getting beaten by a girl; a younger, smaller, and better fighting _girl_.

Bree's layered skirts flew up again, blocking Arthur's view of his target, and the next thing he knew there was a silver flash followed by a sharp pain in his side and arm, Bree's sword quickly flipping to get both targets on the same side. The blows were not fatal Arthur could tell, but he was certain there would be bruising, like many of the other blows he had already sustained from his current opponent, and they certainly did hurt like hell; which judging by the fleeting look he got of her face, was Bree's deliberate plan.

Arthur's blocks and attempts at strikes were becoming less and less now, less aggressive and less strength behind his moves; he was slowing down, getting tired. Bree grinned, not a wide happy smile, but a dark and dangerous smile, one that could promise trouble, pain, even death. This was her chance. Yelling out, Bree spun again, distracting Arthur with the flowing silk so he didn't see her foot fly up to meet his stomach.

With a grunt, Arthur fell to his knees, his sword slipping from his grip and clattering to the ground. Quickly, Bree grabbed Arthur's sword from off the ground before Arthur could himself, and crossing both swords at his neck, Arthur Pendragon was left at Bree Taylor's mercy.

Breathing heavily as the color returned to her skin while sweat poured down her face, Bree kept the swords crossed close to Arthur's neck, smiling as she brought her face close to Arthur's. "I win." She whispered with a smile.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, nd please do leave some comments! Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks for all the new followers! Enjoy! And yes, Bree is an OC of sorts for those who were wondering. :3**_

* * *

A stunned silence filled the courtyard before the applause began, taking the silence's place. The applause came from all over the courtyard, from the servants who stood lining the court, the Doctor, Clara and Gwen who stood in an archway, and Uther who had watched from the balcony high above. Even Morgana was there, clapping quietly as she watched cold and calculating from the shadows unnoticed. Despite all the attention and applause, Bree took the swords away from Arthur's neck and offered him a hand. Looking from her outstretched hand to her brown eyes glinting with adrenalin and excitement, Arthur finally accepted Bree's hand and stood up. Shaking hands, Bree smiled widely, still exhilarated from the fight. "Thank you so much for a wonderful opportunity, sir." She thanked him happily. "It was quite the experience and privilege."

Arthur studied the younger girl's excitement before returning the handshake. "Quite." He agreed, thinking back to Bree's tactics. "Bree, I must ask; where did you learn to duel in such a way, for someone of your age and... Sex?" Arthur asked.

Bree's eyes narrowed slightly at Arthur's choice of words before shrugging. "I've been trained for almost eleven twelve years," she explained. "By a private order that is made up of several men and women. All very talented and share one thing in common."

Hands were dropped as the pair studied each other, Arthur thinking to any orders that may bear any resemblance to what Bree had displayed. "What order do you belong to, Bree?" He asked. "I have never seen anyone duel in such a manner."

"Or a girl duel at all?" Bree asked sourly, earning no response from Arthur. "It is nothing you would ever have heard of, sir." She said. "It is an order of a faraway land, made up of powerful individuals from all over."

"Is there a name for those who fight as you do?" Arthur pressed, aware that many were watching their exchange.

"We all learn the same sword techniques," Bree tried to explain. "But everyone has their own way of delivering the same attacks in their own personal way. But yes," she finally said. "We call ourselves Jedi."

Arthur looked at Bree strangely. "Never heard of them."

Bree tilted her head and a drop of sweat streamed down her face. "Like I said." She said with a soft, playful grin. And with that, Bree gathered her skirt and curtsied before looking up to Arthur with a smile. "Thank you for the opportunity to duel you, sir." She thanked him.

Looking at her for a moment, Arthur's eyes finally softened a little for what was probably the first time since they had met. "Arthur." He said. "And thank you as well; I have learned much from you Bree."

With a big smile, Bree's eyes lit up. "Thanks Arthur!" She said before running over to the weapons table and placing the sword back where it belonged. "Bye Merlin!" Bree waved to the serving boy, who waved back, and skipped off to where the Doctor and Clara stood waiting. Then, taking their hands, they walked off into the castle, leaving behind the still stunned servants and royals.

"Wow," Merlin breathed in amazement. "I never would have thought Bree was capable of doing something like that."

Arthur's eyes widened before he breathed out a huge gust of air. "Neither I." He agreed.

"Guess you're too tired to keep practicing, then?" Merlin hedged on, both hopeful and cheeky at the same time.

His head snapping up to look at his manservant, before he chuckled. "Don't think you're getting it out of it that easy Merlin." Arthur warned him. Merlin managed a sigh of defeat before diving out of the way Arthur's oncoming blade.

* * *

_Sister. Sister._ The voice whispered, echoing through Morgana's mind, and almost seemingly bouncing off the stone walls of the castle itself. As quick as she dared, Morgana raced through the castle, quick to not capture any unwanted attention as she made her way to the depths of the castle. Finally, after what seemed years, Morgana reached the dusty, leaf cluttered room that had been left untouched in the lower levels of the castle; and there, standing in the center of the room with a deep blue cloak around her shoulders, stood Morgana's half-sister Morgause.

"Sister!" Morgana exclaimed in relief as she shut the door behind her before flying into her sister's arms. The sisters held each other in a close embrace, Morgause holding her sister close as she continued speaking. "I feared for you when they chased you out of Camelot." She said, her voice coming out as a strangled sob as she looked her sister in the eye.

"They would never catch me." Morgause promised, stroking Morgana's long black hair soothingly. It was silent for a moment as Morgause comforted Morgana before she pulled back, a curious, yet serious glint in her eyes. "I saw them, the strangers in the woods." She said. "They are here, in Camelot; aren't they?" she asked Morgana.

Morgana nodded. "Yes. Apparently they know how to track magic; that is why Uther invited them to stay here."

"Do you know anything about these three?" Morgause asked wildly.

"The man, the Doctor, he travels a lot, and apparently has fought battles before, Clara simply travels with him, and Bree…" Morgana began to explain before trailing off. Her sister looked at her pleadingly, worried as to what was so concerning of this girl Bree. "Well… she's the youngest of the group, but… she seems so… strange. The Doctor seems strange as well, but, I haven't the chance to get to know him so well yet."

"Anything particular about this girl, Bree, that stands out?" Morgause asked.

"Just moments ago she was dueling Arthur in the court yard; and dear sister she won. Somehow she won. She isn't very old, sixteen at the least, and is much smaller than Arthur-"

"That means nothing." Morgause interjected.

"Yes but the way she fought, sister…" Morgana breathed as she remembered watching Bree fight. "Her movement was sharp and quick. But somehow she made it look as though she were dancing; graceful and… deadly." She managed to say.

"And you say she won?" Morgause clarified. Morgana simply nodded in response. "Well, she could be a most useful ally." She thought aloud.

"Or a deadly enemy." Morgana added darkly.

"We must move our plans ahead." Morgause said quickly, her mind going a mile a minute. "These three strangers are not a part of the prophesy, we must eliminate them-"

"You're most welcome to try." A lilting voice said, filled with light humor and dark dares. Both Morgana and Morgause whirled their heads around to look towards the door. Sitting on the stone box next the wooden chamber door as Bree, her feet swinging from beneath her purple skirts, occasionally flying out from the curtains of silk to reveal the black leather ankle boots on her feet. She leaned back on the box with her palms keeping her supported as she studied the two women before her. "Aren't you going to introduce me, Morgana?" Bree asked, her sharp eyes studying Morgause with intrigue and interest.

"You seem to already know." Morgause sensed.

Bree simply shrugged. "Hello Morgause." Was all she said.

"How did you get in here?" Morgana asked the young girl sharply, walking towards her threateningly. Then suddenly, she wasn't there.

"Oh, I have my ways." Bree's voice sounded in Morgana's ear.

Morgana whirled around in surprise, almost jumping a foot in the air at the appearance of Bree behind her. "How did…" was all she managed to say before shaking her head and changing the question. "How much of our conversation did you hear?" she demanded.

Bree smiled a large, sweet smile. "You think I'm dangerous!" she exclaimed. "Aww isn't that sweet?" she continued on as she almost seemingly glided around the sisters. "You're right to assume so." Bree continued on darkly, giving Morgana and Morgause each a dark glare that actually left them chilled to the bone.

"What can you do against us?" Morgause asked defiantly, positive she wouldn't be outsmarted by a teenage girl.

Bree chuckled darkly. "Lots." She promised. "Oh, and if you plan on any attacks, I suggest you do it tonight; they probably wouldn't be expecting that. Possibly." She shrugged.

Morgause laughed back. "The knights of Camelot will be of no problem when disposing them, all which then need be done is eliminate you and your friends, a mere sidetrack on our way to our true path, and the prophecy."

Bree stopped at the door, whirling around to look darkly at the two sisters. "You're going against a mad man with a box, the impossible girl, and a bad timelord," Bree promised them. "You know what you should do? Run."

Then, Bree seemingly disappeared from right in front of their eyes.

* * *

**_A/N: Things should start to pick up and get rather interesting within the next few chapter, so stick around! Thanks for reading and please do leave some reviews! Any comments would be fantastic!_**


	10. Chapter 9

"Okay," Bree called out as she opened the door and walked into the room. This caused the Doctor and Clara's heads to snap up in surprise at the sudden outburst, but calm down a little when they saw it was simply Bree who had walked in. "I'm going to the TARDIS. I need to clean up and get a new dress; this one's a bit sweaty." She said, grabbing her satchel.

The Doctor jumped up from his seat, a look of concern etched in his face. "Make sure it's appropriate," he warned. "We don't need to be thrown out of the kingdom when something exciting is happening."

Both girls rolled their eyes, then Clara's looked up to study Bree curiously. "Why not just wear our normal clothes?" Clara said.

The Doctor jumped up, his hands held eye in the air as a look of panic over took his body and facial language. "No!" He shouted. "You can't do that! What you're wearing is the fashion of the times! You'll be cast out for wearing anything less!" The Doctor continued on, thinking back on numerous occasions.

Bree and Clara looked at each other, the former shrugging. "Yeeeaaaah," she said, stretching out the word. "But I don't particularly want to be accused of being naked when I have a low cut and knee-length dress on."

"Hmm, fair point." Clara agreed. "Suppose you could go get one for me as well then?" She asked. "I can't breathe in this one." As though to further proved her point, Clara pulled on her corset, to show how tight it truly was.

"Yeah sure." Bree promised, grabbing her satchel and a few other various items.

Clara sat back in her chair, chewing on her lip as she thought for a moment before sitting up again. "Could you get one like yours?" She asked.

Bree whirled around to look at her, her skirts blooming out widely as she turned. "I made mine." She said simply.

Clara continued to look at her questioningly. "Could you make one for me too?"

Bree stared at her, to the Doctor, who had lost interest in the conversation, and back to her before sighing and taking a piece of paper and a pencil from her bag and leaning down next to Clara; her pencil hovering above the paper. "Okay…" Bree said as she started to sketch out the design from her head. "Has to match the times, and be respectable." She explained to Clara who was watching closely as she drew a rough sketch. "But… we want it to be combat ready, just in case."

As Bree continued to draw the design and write down the specifications, Clara stole a glance to look at her in confusion. "How do you know how to do that?"

Bree simply laughed as she continued to draw. "Trust me," she said as she met Clara's gaze. "When serving as both a Jedi and a Senator, you learn how to dress to serve both positions at moment's notice." Clara nodded in understanding, somewhat understanding where the younger woman was coming from. "Also, how do you think I can freely move and breathe in mine?" She continued on, "or any reason why my skirts fly out much farther than yours when I spin?"

"Because you have experience." Clara completed the thought.

"Right!" Bree beamed at her. "Always an awful lot of running to do with him." She said, looking to the Doctor who sat quietly watching his two companions work together.

It was silent as Bree worked on the colours of the dress, though was soon broken once again by Clara. "Oh, could I at least have a pair of heeled boots."

This earned her a glare from Bree. "No high heels. High heels aren't even invented until the 1700s. God knows how they have them here in Camelot in this day and age."

Clara simply stared back at her. "Well Camelot was supposed to be a legend. If this is a lost city, maybe the heels were lost with it?"

"Perhaps," Bree said thoughtfully, not letting the Doctor get a word into the conversation. Nonetheless, after a moment though, Bree smirked at Clara. "You still aren't getting heels."

"It was worth a shot." Clara shrugged.

Bree laughed. "It was. I'll see about grabbing a pair of combat boots. At least then they'll look good and be comfortable enough if you have to run. I'll bring back a few dresses for us, you never know what could happen. Well anyways, I'm off then." Bree said, carefully placing the completed design in her bag. "I'm going to go see if I can get a horse to go with me."

"You sure you want to go alone?" The Doctor asked finally, standing up from his chair. "I could go with you. Anyone you might take with you to the TARDIS might accuse you of witchcraft." He offered, walking towards where Bree was paused in front of the doorway.

"It's okay Doctor, I'll be fine." And as though to reassure him hugged him tightly. "Besides," Bree smiled as she turned to go. "I don't think Merlin will be accusing me of witchcraft anytime soon."

The Doctor smiled back to her a little before saying one more thing. "You two are right about some things being too early here." His companions nodding in agreement. "Just earlier I saw that Gaius bloke with a sandwich!" He exclaimed.

Bree simply laughed before opening the door. "I'll see you two later," she said as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

A soft knock sounded at the door of the office, to which Uther and Arthur looked up. "Come." Uther commanded. The door slowly creaked open to reveal the girl Bree in the doorway, looking rather shy as she looked at the two royal men. "What is it?" The king asked her.

After giving a slight curtsy Bree straightened up and folding her hands in front of her, said "With you permission your majesty, I'd like to take a horse into the woods and retrieve a few of our belongings from our carriage."

Uther considered for a moment before suggesting an alternative. "I could order one of my men to go to retrieve what you are seeking." He offered.

Bree smiled sadly and shook her head, an apologetic look in her eye. "If it is all the same to you my lord, I would prefer to go myself."

Uther nodded in understanding. "Of course."

"Thank you sir." Bree curtsied once to Uther, then once to Arthur who had remained quiet during the exchange. Although, on her way out, she stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at the king curiously. "Actually, I have a question." She said uncertainly.

Uther looked at her curiously in return. "And what would that be?"

Finally, after a moment of uncertainly, Bree asked "Would it be alright if Merlin came with me?"

Arthur looked at her oddly, wondering why this girl wanted to take his manservant with her as his father laughed before speaking. "Whatever for?" He asked.

"I think my bracelet fell off when I found him, and he may be able to help me find it." Bree explained honestly.

Uther nodded before looking down to the pieces of parchment on his desk and waving his hand. "Yes, of course. Go on."

Seeing he was done with the conversation, Bree nodded her head before looking to Arthur. "Arthur." She acknowledged him before fleeing the room.

* * *

"So have you learned anything more about those three strangers?" Gaius asked Merlin as they sat eating their meal.

Merlin shook his head as he took another sip of stew. "No, but it's quite easy to tell that the two girls don't quite get along."

Gaius laughed, shaking his head. "They look related, the two girls do. Perhaps that is why they do not get along."

"Who knows?" Merlin shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, loud and firm. Both men looked up from their meals to look to the door before Gaius got up from his seat to open the door. Once he did, the door swung open to reveal Bree, who instantly turned her attention to the older man before her.

"Lady Bree, how may I help you this day?" He asked kindly.

Bree smiled, nodding to him before looking into the room. "Hello Gaius. I'm actually looking for Merlin." She said.

This surprised Merlin, causing him to stand up from the table in shock. "Ummm… hello." He said rather awkwardly.

"Hello." Bree returned with a wide smile Merlin had become accustomed with. "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the forest," she asked. "I think my bracelet must have fallen off when I found you." Bree explained. Merlin stared at her for a long moment, unsure what to say. "Uther said you could go." She pointed out.

Merlin looked to Gaius for advice, who in turn simply shrugged his shoulders with wide eyes. "Who are you to pass up an opportunity to get out of the castle with the Kings permission? And with a nice looking girl too." Gaius added, teasing Merlin causing the boy's face to pink in color at the older man's words.

Both Gaius and Bree laughed at Merlin's embarrassment before Merlin finally stood up from the table. "Alright, I'll go."

Bree beamed at him as he grabbed his jacket and satchel before joining her at the door. "Great! Bye Gaius!" She called back into the room before closing the door behind her and Merlin as they left the room, leaving behind Gaius who wore a knowing smile on his face.

* * *

_**A/N: what is to happen next? Stick around to find out, and please do review! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
